jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Joanie Jordan
Background 1978 - 1996 Joan Lee was born to Lawrence & Jacqueline Lee, two individuals that were members of the middle class family. They didn't splurge on much but never needed for anything. Growing up, she hate her name so she always went by Joanie or JJ depending on who she was talking to. But that never stopped her mom from pulling out her full government name whenever she was in trouble. Joanie was a straight B student in school with a few A's sprinkled in there. Her grades would drop after discovering that she had the meat-gene. She had the physiology of cat, gaining their enhanced senses & retractable claws. Joanie decided to push this to back of her mind as she wanted to just focus on becoming a model. 1996 - 2005 Her dream would come true when she won tickets to be in the audience of a huge talk show, The Scenery. She was picked to come on stage to as a special audience & would catch the eye of a big time modeling agent. Beginning her career at the age of eighteen, Joanie became a sensation. It wasn't uncommon to see her on multiple billboards or magazines at a time. Along with Joanie's beauty came a lot of men flocking her way. She usually denied them but there was a few guys she made exceptions for a couple of nights. One of those night would leave her with more than just another one stand, Joanie ended up pregnant. With no way to track the man down & her stance against abortion, Joanie decided to keep the baby but that didn't sit well with her agency. They pushed for her to terminate the pregnancy or give the child up for adoption but Joanie refused. The model agency then opted to not renew her contract that year. 2005 - Present Not willing to let this stand, Joanie hired a lawyer so that she could sue for wrongful termination. Her lawyer, Jack Jordan, was well known for dealing with workplace legal issues & was one of the best in the game. While Jack was working the court room, Joanie donned a costume, called herself Nightcat & began causing trouble for the model agency. This continued until she was further along in her pregnancy to show. After months of court appearances, sneaky tabloids & Nightcat scares, the case was finally closed with Joanie getting a huge check from her former agency. The case would finish just in time for her to give birth to her son, Jason. During the time of her legal case, Joanie had become very close with her lawyer but decided to wait until after the case was over to say anything. With a chunk of money coming her away, she felt bold as ever & admitted her feelings to Jack. He reciprocated & the two began dating. No longer wanting to stay in the city of Los Angeles, Joanie packed up her stuff & moved back to Coast City which was also Jack's hometown. After dating for three years, Joanie & Jack would get married with him adopting her son Jason. Not long after the wedding, Joanie would become pregnant & give birth to their daughter, Helen. Nowadays, Joanie decides not to focus on her metahuman powers unless necessary & spends her time with her family as a stay home mom. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Feline Physiology: After being struck by a bolt of green lightning, Joanie Jordan was given the powers of a cat. ** Enhanced Senses: She is more alert with every nerve in her body tingling and on edge. *** Enhanced Vision: She is able to see in the dark as if it were daylight out. ** Claws: She can extend her fingernails like claws turning them into long sleek protrusions. ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Leaping: She can leap from rooftop to rooftop with ease as well as bounce through a room and on-top or over guards. ** Psychic Link: She is linked to her pet cat, Ebony, due to the lightning bolt they were struck with. She can hear Ebony's thoughts and they can communicate on a deeper level. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Energy Projection: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Joanie is never mentioned by her first name "Joan." * She wears a black wig with small cat-ears while operating as Nightcat. She also designed & sewed her own costume with the skills she gained from modeling. * She is good friends with Carol Ferris, the wife of Jack's brother Hal Jordan. Notes * Joanie Jordan is based on Stan Lee's version of Catwoman from Just Imagine. * She is a composite character with Janice Jordan, the wife of Hal's brother Jack Jordan. * Her address is a nod to one of her creators, Chris Bachalo. * Her maiden name is a nod to her other creator, Stan Lee. Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Composite Characters